The Saiyan Orhphan
by thunderpelt
Summary: The saiyan orphan, Blackfire struggles to find her true roots and grow in power.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one.

Blackfire grimaced as her boot sunk several inches in the mud. The rain was pouring down, flattening her already slick hair around her skinny frame. She had to struggle with each footstep as the mud threatened to not release its grip from her legs. She raised an arm to block the rain from blocking her vision and fixed her sights in front of her. The teenager's eyes focused on the man in front of her. He was slightly taller than her and wore saiyan armor. A long red cape decorated his back, the bottom of it stained brown from it trailing in the foot deep mud that covered the disgusting planet. He trudged on, seemingly unaffected by the torrential downpour that beat down on both saiyans. "Ummm King Vegeta?" she called out softly, her voice almost drowned out in the roar of the storm, "Exactly why are we here?"

The King of Saiyans briefly glanced over his shoulder and slowed down his pace to accommodate for Blackfire's slower progress. "Training," he grunted gruffly. Blackfire narrowed her eyes in annoyance that the saiyan was obviously holding back on information. She held back a sharp retort though. The King had almost become a father to her, even though the saiyan king never showed such compassion back towards the teenager. The thick forest around them started to thin out though, and the rain fell even heavier as the trees disappeared completely and the pair entered into a clearing. The ground was filled with grass and Blackfire was all to happy to finally get out of the mud. Her mentor had stopped dead and was staring ahead of him with a frown on his face. The young girl came up beside him and squinted to see what he was staring at. Ahead of the two saiyans stood a giant stone temple of sorts, shaped like a pyramid.

Vines covered the stone fortress and the door on the front was closed up tight. She glanced over at King Vegeta. His right arm was up to his face as he scanned the area in front of him. "Is there anybody in there?" she whispered.

Her mentor gave her a disapproving glare. "Don't tell me you left your scouter in the pod," he rasped out angrily. A fierce wind blew up and the rain shifted, blinding blots of water buffeted Blackfire in the face and she brought up an arm to shield herself. She wasn't about to admit that she forgot to bring the scouter entirely.

"Can I use you-" she stopped as the saiyan king silenced her with a glare. He turned back to the temple, muttering angrily to himself. "Sheesh, is it too hard for you to show any emotion besides anger?" the teenage saiyan muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" King Vegeta asked distractedly, still keeping his eyes on the temple. Judging by the look on his face, there was obviously someone or something inside. But what exactly did it have to do with the King of Saiyans?

"No-nothing," Blackfire uttered guiltily, grabbing her right arm with her left and turning her eyes away. The last thing she wanted was to anger the King. Angering the King usually resulted in bruises. Fist sized bruises. She did not intend going through another beating. It was true that Blackfire had a temper. Perhaps it was because she was completely alone in the world. No mother. No father. No love. She was a complete orphan. The only reason she was alive was because of a saiyan woman took pity on her as a baby, abandoned in a trash bin by her "mother". The only thing that the young teen wished for in life was to find her real father. She could already guess that her mother was some lowly hooker. But perhaps her father was something greater. Did he even know of her existence though? Did he search for her? Her heart longed for it to be true, no matter how foolish it seemed.

Her attention was ripped back to the real world though as the saiyan leader grabbed her roughly by the shoulder and shoved her forward. She let out a startled yelp and stumbled, however she did not fall. Flashing a dirty look at her mentor, she rubbed her now sore shoulder angrily. Vegeta took no notice however and jabbed a gloved finger forward, pointing at the stone sanctuary ahead of the pair. "Go there," he ordered, in a gruff voice. Blackfire narrowed her eyes, something was clearly on King Vegeta's mind. Sensing her next question, the king of saiyans swept on. "Just deal with whatever opposition you find there and bring me the orb."

"The orb?" Blackfire echoed, mystified. "Care to explain?"

King Vegeta snorted. "You'll see its power soon enough when you touch it. It's called the orb of truth. Bring it to me!" His final words were obviously a dismissal, so the teenage orphan merely bowed her head and started off towards the temple. She turned around once, but King Vegeta was already gone.

A small sigh escaped Blackfire's lips as she neared the giant stone slab that blocked the entrance to the temple. At least it was sheltered here. The outcrop above her shielded her from the rain that showed no signs of stopping. "How could anyone even live here?" she asked to herself. The teen expected no answer, and none was given. The saiyan turned her attention to the stone in front of her once again. Gripping it with both hands, she grunted, trying to slide it out of her way. The massive stone did not budge however and she was forced to quit, her breath coming out in gasps as she fought to get her breath back. Taking a step back, Blackfire raised her right arm. A purple glow emitted from her hand and quickly formed into a ball of deadly energy. With a loud yell, she pushed the blast forward and released the deadly payload towards the rock in front of her.

The explosion that followed was quite bigger than Blackfire had expected and she was pushed back, her boots tearing into the ground as she struggled not to be swept away from the torrent of degree and dust that resulted in her attack. The young saiyan coughed, and narrowed her eyes, attempting to see past the blanket of smoke that was now blocking her view. It was only a matter of moments, however, when the debris settled. Blackfire felt her jaw drop. The stone didn't even have a scratch! "That's impossible," she gasped to herself, stepping back forward so she could inspect the giant rock blocking her path. "How can this thing stand up to an energy blast?"

"Perhaps it is because it's protected by an energy shield?" A voice above her caused her to jump backwards and look up. "Didn't think about that did you? Of course, you saiyans aren't exactly known for your brightness." A figure floated above the young orphan, completely hidden in a black shroud. "I already know why you're here. You monkeys will never get your filthy hands on the orb of truth." Lightning stabbed the sky at the stranger's last words, briefly lighting up the field that surrounded the stone temple. The rain that was falling didn't seem to hit the cloaked figure. In fact, it seemed to splash around some kind of bubble around it. "Hmmm?" the figure questioned, seemingly reading what was on Blackfire's mind. "I guess you are a little smarter than the rest of your lot. Yes, I am protected by the same technology."

"Blackfire's eyes flashed and a growl escaped her lips. "Who are you?" she asked against the pounding rain. The figure however was silent. "Very well then!" the saiyan shouted, cocking back her arm. "Then you will let me inside that temple!" Once more a bright purple orb formed. With one quick motion, the young teen fired the blast at her opponent. However, it simply exploded before it even hit the figure.

"Not to smart, are we?" sneered the cloaked enemy. "Didn't I just say that I'm protected from energy?" The saiyan teen ignored his snide remark and continued firing away, each blast never hitting home. Her right arm cocked, Blackfire stopped for several seconds, charging up a more powerful blast. However, in that split moment, the figure vanished, reappearing beside the saiyan teen.

"Wha-" her cry of exclamation was cut of by a crushing blow to the back of her skull. Pain seared throughout her body and flooded her head until the edges of her vision blurred from the incredible force. Blackfire fell into the mud like a sack of potatoes, her clothes quickly soiling in the disgusting substance. However that was the last thing on her mind as she gave way into the dizzying darkness of sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

"Her name is Blackfire. She trains under King Vegeta himself. I think we can press some information out of her. Information that can lead to the fall of the entire Saiyan empire."

"I don't know," a second voice rang out, uncertainty edging his voice. "If King Vegeta knows that she is missing, he might come down for her. They do say that she shows almost as much promise as Overlord Seta. The King won't just leave her here in our hands."

"Then we'll have to get the information out of her quick. Vegeta may want her power, but think! If she spills the secrets out, even King Vegeta will want her dead. That will be one less enemy for us to worry about. Shhh!" the first captor added with urgency, "She's starting to wake up."

Blackfire felt as if she were in a chasm of darkness. She fought to claw her way upward into the light. She finally let out a groan and opened her eyes. Her head stung like fury and she attempted to raise an arm to rub it, however she could not move. Finally, the teenager's eyes focused in the bright light and she could see her surroundings. Two figures hovered over the bed that she was strapped to. The one wore a black cloak, the man who attacked her. The other however, sported a white hooded sweater, and blue jeans. Brown tails sprouted out of both of them, flicking with nervousness.

"You're saiyans," she croaked out, finding her voice. "She looked down at her bindings. "Do you really think that you can hold me down like this?"

The black clad saiyan shrugged as if uninterested. "Go ahead and try," he invited, his voice smooth as honey. The young saiyan narrowed her eyes dangerously and twin purple orbs formed in her hands. Almost as soon as she focused them, a huge shock jolted throughout her body, causing her to yelp out in pain. The energy in her hands dissipated.

"W-what the?" Blackfire managed to gasp out. The pain had left her body. But that wasn't what troubled her. It was the fact that she couldn't pull her power out in the form of blasts. Was this the same technology as the shields that repelled energy?

The black hooded figure merely let out a chuckle. "Struggle all you like Blackfire, you will never get free." The saiyan teen glared at him, hatred seething off of her in waves.

"You were right," the white hooded man said coming forward and running a finger along her jaw line. "She is quite the gem."

"Get your damn hands off of me," Blackfire spat out, venom in her voice. "And release me at once!" At this, the man in the black cloak burst in a fit of laughter. His voice boomed, echoing off the walls until the saiyan teen was sure that the obnoxious voice would never end.

"Ah, you're a feisty one. But common," he added crossing his arms, "Look at you. Are you really in the position to be making demands? Now start talking. What did King Vegeta send you here for?"

"Do you really think I would tell you that you lowly-"

"Is it this?" Her captor swept on before Blackfire could continue her curse, removing his hand from his pockets, holding out a sphere that was continuously changing colors. First blue, then red, then orange. Blackfire fell silent as she studied the orb in his hand. _That must be the Orb of Truth,_ her thoughts were interrupted though. "I thought so," the black clad saiyan said, triumph lining his voice. "This is called the Orb of Truth. Are you familiar with its power young lady?"

Blackfire shook her head, her eyes wide as she was so close to her objective, yet she could not grasp it. "All I was told," she growled, "Was to bring it back to King Vegeta. And that's what I intend to do."

Her captor snorted impatiently and slammed his fist inches away from her face, causing the bed she was strapped on to buckle under the force. "What does he want this for?" he roared, his face inches away from her.

"I don't know!" Blackfire replied indigently, anger making her voice sharp. "And even if I did know, I wouldn't tell you!" She suddenly lurched her head forward, crashing her forehead against his face. He let out a shrill yell of pain and flew backwards, crashing against the wall. Several bricks were dislodged from the force and fell on him, half burring him in rubble. His partner gasped. And rushed forward to help his comrade. However, the saiyan had already recovered and picked himself up from the debris. His hand was covering his face and when he finally retracted it, crimson blood covered his palm. His face was bloodied up, but there was no mistaking the rage that twisted his features.

With a grim look, the other saiyan padded forward with a cloth covering his hand. "We'll finish this little talk later," he almost sounded apologetic, but his eyes were dark and he pressed the cloth against her face. Before Blackfire could even struggle, she slipped back into the safety of unconsciousness.

"Psst! Hey! You! Wake up! Are you okay? C'mon, wake up! Hey!" Blackfire struggled to open her eyes. Her head was still throbbing from the blow eairlier. She let out a low moan. Today was not her day. "At last!" The male voice sounded relieved. "I thought you might be dead. They didn't hurt you too badly did they?" Finally, the saiyan orphan opened her eyes. Only darkness greeted her though. She looked around, unsure of her surroundings, but her vision could not pierce the blanket of darkness that surrounded. "A-are you okay?" the voice sounded out again, this time more urgently.

"I think so," Blackfire grunted, once again struggling against her bonds that kept her pinned down. "Damn it," she muttered, letting her head fall back to the bed.

"I can tell you're strong," the voice rang out again. Blackfire's eyes were starting to grow accustomed to the darkness and she turned her head over to where the voice was coming from. In the dimness, she could make out a male figure, chained up against the wall. A brown tail hung limply down, the tip barely touching the stone ground below. She narrowed her eyes. Another saiyan. _But what does it all mean?_ she wondered to herself. _Is this just a pair of renegade saiyans wanting to overthrow King Vegeta?_ She snorted with contempt. _Good luck with that!_

"Were you sent here to retrieve," she paused, wondering how much of her mission to release. This could be a trap. "-something from this place?" she finished lamely.

The saiyan's eyes widened. "N-no," he replied, suddenly looking a bit embarrassed. "I-I was here on the planet for something else. But I kinda fell asleep outside and-" His voice trailed off and he shifted uncomfortably.

Blackfire rolled her eyes. "Idiot," she muttered to herself.

Her fellow captive suddenly brightened though and he gave an excited wriggle. "But I can finally break out of this!" he suddenly yelled out and Blackfire flinched.

"Keep your voice down!" she hissed, glancing around to make sure her captors were nowhere around to overhear the pair.

"Sorry," the saiyan ducked his head apologetically.

"If you can get free, how come you haven't then?" the saiyan orphan growled, narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

"Well," the male glanced away, not meeting her eyes. "I'm not exactly strong enough to get out of here. It wouldn't do me any good to try to escape. Blackfire's head was spinning. She still had a chance.

"Then get me out of here," she ordered him, "If I'm free, I'll be able to get us out of here." The saiyan nodded in agreement and started to struggle against his bonds.

It was only a matter of moments before the saiyan was able to break his bonds with twin snaps that rang though the air. He was at her side, and finally Blackfire got a good look at him. _He's hardly a teenager himself!_ Her eyes widened. His breath was hot on her arm as he hunched over struggling at the bond fixed on her right arm. With their combined efforts, the stubborn tie finally cracked, then shattered, pieces of hardened metal scattering across the floor. He reached over her body to start on the other arm, but she shoved him away. "I can get loose from here," she growled with a stubborn look on the teen's face that warned him not to argue. It was already bad enough that she needed help to begin with. The saiyan nodded and backed away as she ripped herself off of the bed, one limb at a time.

"Come on," she hissed at him as she finally was on her feet, rubbing her wrists. She held out a arm with a finger extended. Her other arm rocketed forward until her fingers had pierced the stone wall. A small purple beam extended out of her finger and went through the stone, never wavering until she had finally cut out a makeshift door. As quietly as she could, she jarred the rock out and laid it down beside her.

"Wow," exclaimed the young saiyan boy, clearly impressed, "You really are strong." He paused, his head tilting to one side. "I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Omega. What's yours?"

"Later," she growled. She didn't have time to be drawn into idle chit chat. The only thing concerning her was snatching the orb and finding an exit. She broke off into a run, her boots clicking in the hallway that was in front of her. She glanced through each open doorway on her way, looking desperately for the orb.

"Wait!" Blackfire felt Omega's hand grasp her shoulder. He jabbed a finger in the opposite direction. "The exit is that way!"

"Then go!" she growled, brushing his hand away irritably. "I was sent here on a mission. And I intend on finishing it."

"But-" Omega scratched his chin. A look of determination crossed his face. "Then I'll help you," he finally decided.

The young saiyan teen rolled her eyes. "I didn't ask for your help," she hissed through clenched teeth. She was rapidly losing patience with this smaller saiyan.

Omega shook his head. "I'm coming anyway. But will you at least tell me your name?"

Blackfire turned away, and started running back down the hallway. Footsteps behind her proved that Omega was keeping up. "It's Blackfire," she called out to him, "Satisfied?"

The saiyan boy stopped dead and was staring at her with a look of awe on his face. "B-blackfire?" he managed to sputter out, his mouth opening, and then closing as if he couldn't figure out what to say. "You train under King Vegeta himself! Everyone says that you might become the next-" His voice became muffled as Blackfire slapped her hand over his mouth and dragged him inside one of the dark rooms to the side.

"Who's there?" A voice boomed. Seconds later, a shadow crossed over the saiyan's hiding spot.

Blackfire glanced up, struggling desperately to slow her breathing down. She was sure that the sound of her heart beating rapidly would give the pair's position away. A single drop of sweat ran down her forehead and halted at the edge of her nose. She jerked her head slightly to flick the drop off, but her long black hair slapped up against Omega's face. He stifled a sneeze, but managed to hold it in. Finally the shadow moved up. The teenage girl dropped her grasp on Omega's face, letting out a small sigh of relief. "If it wasn't for your big mouth, that wouldn't have happened. Now do as I say and shut up!"

His gaze dropped down to the ground. He was hurt, but the last thing Blackfire was concerned about was his feelings. Both of their lives were on the chopping block. "Let's go," she whispered, poking her head out of the doorway. A yell greeted here. The air whistled as a fist cut the air where her face was only milliseconds ago. Blackfire had ducked and lashed out with an outstretched leg, slamming her foot against her assailant's ankle, unbalancing him and causing him to stumble backwards. It was the white hooded saiyan. The saiyan orphan had no intention of letting him fall. Not yet. Both of her hands reached out and grasped the front of his sweater and she twisted in midair, throwing him down the long hallway in a graceful twirl.

He let out a startled yell and sailed away, his arms flapping like a newly hatched fledgling. Blackfire's image flickered then vanished as she moved with such speed, that most warriors wouldn't be able to track her movements. A puff of dust and debris exploded at the end of the hallway as her opponent's back slammed against the white brick. He started to fall forward, but Blackfire's hand was already at his exposed throat and she slammed him back against the wall, her left arm cocked back, ready for the killing blow.

"Who are you?" she demanded, holding back on the strike for a couple of seconds. Her opponent jerked underneath her firm grasp and his head tilted upward a bit, the hood still shadowing his face.

"Heh! You really are as strong as they say, Blackfire. But if I wanted you to know that, would I be wearing a hood?" The teenage saiyan's eyes narrowed dangerously in anger and her hand flew forward ready to finish her deed. However the enemy was faster. Quick as a snake, his hand flew forward and he grasped her wrist before it could strike home. An electric shock rippled throughout her body and her vice-like grip loosened. A fist slammed into her unguarded jaw, throwing her backwards onto the ground. She grunted as she hit the floor, but rolled away in time to evade her attacker's foot that slammed into the ground only seconds later. Blackfire was on her feet in an instance, ready to go back on the attack.


	3. Chapter 3

The white hooded saiyan gave a massive heave and dislodged himself from the wall. Several broken pieces of rock rained down as he ripped his back out, scattering around his feet, filling the empty hallway with a small clattering sound. His right hand rubbed his throat, and when he finally removed it, Blackfire could see a nice red mark lining where her hand had been. A sneer crossed her captor's face. "Don't worry; it will all be over soon."

Blackfire snorted. "At least we agree on something," she growled, rushing forward, her right arm glowing with purple energy. Dust scattered as only one foot trailed on the ground.

The saiyan in front of her snorted. "You still are trying to use energy attacks against-" He was cut off as Blackfire let out a loud roar, launching the ball towards her enemy. To his credit, he didn't flinch, but the disk of energy dipped at the last second, crashing into the ground in front of him. "Shi-" his cry was cut off when the explosion set off, showering him in a huge cloud of dust and crumbled rock. Blackfire narrowed her eyes. _Now!_ She surged forward at even a greater speed, her body a blur until she reappeared beside him.

"Goodbye," she whispered, her hand lashing out in a blur. Crimson blood squirted in the air, filling it with a terrible scent. A thud echoed throughout the hallway and the headless body of the saiyan soon fell to the ground after his head, blood pumping out of his open neck. She was dimly aware of Omega staring at here with a gaping mouth and an awestruck look on his face. "Let's go," she grunted and started down the hallway. Omega gave one more look towards the dead saiyan and quickly followed her.

Blackfire was rather surprised that the small scuffle did not alert the other saiyan. She did notice that Omega wasn't keeping up with her and lagging behind until he finally stopped and slumped to the ground. _Now what?_ The teen saiyan stopped and retraced her steps until she was standing over Omega. She then noticed the haunted look in the saiyan's eyes. "What's wrong?" she queried, glancing around to make sure that the pair was alone.

"S-so much blood." he looked upward at her, his eyes twin pools of sorrow and fear. "Did you really have to kill him?"

"Would you rather he killed us?" she snapped, her patience thinning. Omega flinched and Blackfire glanced away. The young teen was only a year older than her. He still wouldn't have graduated from combat school. The only thing that he ever would be beating on was a practice dummy. She suddenly felt a flash of sympathy. _Why the hell do I care about his feelings?_ She wondered to herself, but allowed herself to sit down next to him, her legs brought up to her chest. She hesitantly reached out with a comforting arm, but let her arm fall back down, leaving the kind gesture unfinished. The light above the two saiyans flickered, casting the area back into shadows for several seconds before flashing back on.

"Look," she started, remembering how she felt when King Vegeta swept her out of the regular combat school and started putting her through regular missions. "The universe is filled with nasty creatures. Creatures that do not care for anything but themselves." _Like King Vegeta?_ the saiyan wondered briefly. She quickly pushed the thought away. "They will kill you without a second thought if you so much as looked at them. We are saiyans. The tiniest baby is born with a fighting spirit. You will soon find yours," she finished with a sigh, unsure if her words helped or not.

It seemed like an eternity before Omega finally nodded slowly and got up from the ground. He wiped one hand across his brow and smiled down at Blackfire. "I guess I'll have to get used to it. Thanks. You're a lot nicer than the people say you are."

Blackfire got up and turned away, flicking her tail in annoyance. "Just don't get used to that," she growled. "Once we get out of here, you're on your own." Omega seemed a bit disappointed, but he shrugged. The young saiyan girl once again started down the hallway. She could see a bright light at the end. Unless the rain outside had stopped, it couldn't have been a doorway outside. And Blackfire could still hear the downpour overhead as it continued to rain down on the stone temple. A chill ran down her spine as she finally stepped out of the hallway into a pure white room. A white table was one of only two objects in the room. The other was a white lamp and shade. However instead of giving off a regular light, the lamp changed colors. _Just like the orb did._ Blackfire thought to herself.

Suddenly nervous, the teen saiyan padded forward, ordering Omega to stay back with a hand signal. To her relief, he obeyed. Her shaky hands reached up and grasped the lamp shade. It was warm to the touch and seemed to vibrate with power. A single drop of sweat rolled down Blackfire's check, falling down onto the table with a quiet splash. She ripped the lampshade off and threw it to the side. The saiyan orphan let out a gasp as the orb came into her view. It was constantly changing colors and Blackfire felt herself relaxing as if she was becoming hypnotized by its radiant glow.

Blackfire's slender fingers finally reached the orb and wrapped themselves around the treasure. It was warm to her touch. A searing pain filled her body, and a black flame washed over her. It felt as if her very soul was being ripped out of her body and sucked into the orb. The teen hit the floor with a thud, the orb rolling off the table and falling to the ground beside her.

"_Wake up young Saiyan. You have been sent here for a reason. Wake up Blackfire. Wake up." The young girl opened her eyes. She was floating and although there were no visible restraints on her, she couldn't move. Strangely though, she felt no fear or confusion. Only a mild sense of curiosity and peace. There was nothing around her except an endless sea of white. "That's it young Blackfire," the voice rang out, seeming to echo even though there was nothing for the sound to bounce off of. It sounded like the most soothing voice, yet the most commanding at the same time. "You are safe."_

"Who are you?" Blackfire felt the words roll off of her lips even though her brain seemed to be in a fog.

"Do you know where you are young Blackfire?" A breeze swept through the empty realm, whipping through her long hair and causing it to flow behind her. A joyous feeling came over her.

"Not really," the saiyan orphan tried shaking her head, but her body wouldn't obey her commands. A bright light flashed in front of Blackfire and took the shape of a humanoid. The brilliant white light radiated off of him and Blackfire let out a small gasp.

"I am Truth." the voice boomed again. "You came here desiring to know the truth did you not? There is a question that has haunted you through your entire life. And now you can finally know the truth."

"What are you talking about?" Blackfire questioned, feeling confused, yet feeling as she should know exactly what was going on. Her feelings flared through her body. First a surge of happiness, then a splash of sorrow. Guilt, then pain. Love, then fury, spinning around her until she feared that that the invisible force would tear her apart like teeth ripping into flesh.

"Ask," the voice boomed simply.

"A question that has haunted me through my entire life," Blackfire repeated to herself. The saiyan orphan then looked up, her eyes bright and her mind clear. "Yes," she whispered. "My roots. Who is my father?"


End file.
